Transistors are fundamental device elements of modern digital processors and memory devices, and have found numerous applications in various areas of electronics including data processing, data storage, and high-power applications. Currently, there are a variety of transistor types and designs that may be used for different applications. Various transistor types include, for example, bipolar junction transistors (BJT), junction field-effect transistors (JFET), metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFET), vertical channel or trench field-effect transistors, and superjunction or multi-drain transistors.
Within a MOSFET family of transistors, a fully-depleted, silicon-on-insulator (FDSOI) platform enables good performance without increasing power consumption and cost. In a FDSOI platform, a semiconductor layer, such as silicon, germanium, silicon germanium, etc., is formed on an insulator layer, e.g., a buried oxide layer (BOX) layer, which is, in turn, formed on a semiconductor device. A depletion region of the FD SOI platform covers the semiconductor layer, which can enable high switching speeds.